Savior
by Saya Moonshadow
Summary: “Have you come to free us, Toa?” they ask, wide-eyed with hope. “Are you going to save us?” And she smiles. “Yes. I’ve come to set you free.” Poor children. I kill, therefore I am. Sickfic.


**Horror is a genre I don't usually go into, but I'm absolutely fascinated by the psychology behind murder. Here's a shot at some strange mentality.**

**Disclaimer: Kotro and Arashi Nuva both belong to me. **_**Bionicle**_** belongs to LEGO. So no suing me, yeah?**

**Summary: "Have you come to free us, Toa?" they ask, wide-eyed with hope. "Are you going to save us?" And she smiles. "Yes. I've come to set you free." Poor children. I kill, therefore I am. Sickfic.**

**Savior  
By: Saya Moonshadow**

"_Failed attempts have turned us into one pathetic twisted wreck  
All is eerie,  
You're standing near me  
I feel you breathing down my neck."  
--CKY, "Attached At The Hip"_

* * *

"_Wouldn't you agree, my dear brother, that there's nothing more beautiful than the face of a dying woman?"  
--Manten, "Inuyasha" Episode 10_

* * *

She doesn't believe in the Great Spirit.

How could she? It wasn't like this great, beautiful, squeaky clean being had ever done anything for her. The blood that coursed through her veins was so inevitably charged with electricity that one brush to her body meant instant death to whatever poor soul had dared to touch her.

She rather likes it. There is something wonderful about seeing them die, about seeing them scream as roughly ten thousand megawatts of electric power burns through them, shooting through their insides until there is nothing left. The smell of charred flesh is wonderful. Their sightless eyes and darkened heartlights always make a smile come to her lips.

_I don't believe in heaven._

It wasn't like anyone had ever truly showed her love, but she doesn't need to be loved. She had herself, and that was all that mattered. Her traveling companion was always near as well, although she maintained that he meant absolutely nothing to her. Nothing at all.

It was her that allowed the Order of Mata Nui to finally be overthrown, who allowed Makuta, the Shadowed One, and the newly resurrected Anubis the Painmaker to take over. She was the one who betrayed her parents and put the legendary Takanuva into a fourteen year coma, from which he had still not awoken. It was her who electrocuted Anubis when he attempted to kill her upon hers and her companion's refusal to enlist in the Triumvirate's ranks, and it was her who started the mudslide that allowed them to escape.

She relishes the idea of knowing that Anubis's charred arm still has not healed, even after fourteen years.

There's a beauty in knowing just how deadly she is.

But there's an even greater beauty in the way she bleeds.

She loves to watch herself bleed. The deep red of the liquid seeping from her wounds is intoxicating.

Unlike others, she doesn't force herself to bleed for the Great Spirit. She chooses to bleed. She likes feeling the warm blood slide down her arm and onto her hand. She adores watching its crimson drops drip slowly off of her fingers and onto the waiting ground.

She has made her companion bleed before. Arashi's darker half agreed while his light half begged with her not to do it before she ran her knife over his arm, effortlessly slicing it open. She was careful not to touch him though, she didn't want him dead. He was much too useful for her to kill.

"**Kotro,**" he whispered. "**It feels so good...**"

And Kotro listened to his pleas for her to continue hurting him. She dug the knife deeper into his arm, smiling at the beautiful way he cried out her name and thrashed as his body's fluid splashed onto the ground.

_Nor do I believe in hell._

"_Please stop!_" the good half of him screamed, the half she refers to as the goody-two-Kanohi. "_Kotro, stop!_"

"Shut up." she whispered, brushing her fingers against his forehead. Arashi shuddered and pitched forward, unconscious. He's the only one she can touch without killing, and even then, it only takes on small tap to render him completely out cold.

She knows he's in love with her. That's why he does these things for her, allows her to cut him open, to brush her deadly fingers against his body, to do anything she wants to him. But does she love him?

She doesn't know.

"**That was uncalled for.**" Arashi's dark half says, and he sits up, staring at her reproachfully. "**You didn't have to knock me out.**"

"You wouldn't shut up." she replies, wiping her blade off on the grass. "It was annoying. You told me it felt good, then begged me to stop. Make up your damn mind, Ara."

"**You know better than to true-listen to the other me.**" Arashi tells her, still frowning. "**That half of me isn't like us, Kotro. He is soft-weak.**"

"You bleed beautifully." she grins cheekily.

_If there is such a thing as hell..._

Indeed, he does. The only one she likes to see bleed as much as herself is Arashi, her only companion and friend through the nineteen long years she's been alive. She's much younger than most Toa, and few possess the power that she and Arashi have.

"**He wants to touch you.**" Arashi whispers. She can practically hear his heart thumping in his chest. "_**I**_** want to touch you.**"

She laughs at him, like she always does when he says this. "You'll die."

It's all she can do to keep herself from laying her hands on him sometimes.

He's delectable, she admits this. But her main fixation is in how his blood looks on his body when she cuts him open. And how he pleads with her to continue, as the other half of him screams for her to stop and leave him alone.

_...surely this is it._

And when she's done hurting him for the day, she simply taps his forehead and watches as the contact puts him to sleep instantly.

It was one of these taps that brought about his split personality, she's fairly sure. She kept her fingers on him a second longer than she had meant to, and he didn't wake up for three days. She kept watch over him, made sure he was alright, and resisted the temptation to cut him again.

When he awoke, he was still Arashi. But now there were two. His personality split into two separate entities, the dark half containing all his insanity and hatred, all his cockiness and desires, and the light carrying any semblance of love and sane thoughts he's ever had. The light is his conscience. The dark is his shoulder devil. It's the half that's mostly in control, speaking with an almost bestial growl in its voice. It's closest to what he was before being split up.

The goody-two-Kanohi is fun to dominate, she admits, but the true Arashi is just so much fun to bring to his knees. Poor bastard.

Sometimes, when she's not nearly awake enough to understand what's going on, he'll wrap her up in her own cloak and fulfill his desire to simply hold her, be with her. He always lets go before she fully awakens though, and sings her back to sleep.

In the morning, the ritual begins again.

He merely raises one brow at the blood gushing from her arm as she presses her already bloodstained cloak to it. Good. Dark half's in control today.

"**Some habit.**" he remarks and stokes the fire for their morning meal.

"Says the masochist who was begging for me to cut him open." she replies coldly. His goddamn sarcasm is really a drag. Almost as much as this damn cut that won't stop bleeding.

"**You hit a vein this time, Kotro.**" he goes on, ignoring her. "**We'd better take it easy-nice today.**"

"And miss the opportunity to terrorize the villagers of this pitiful little island?" she demands. "As if. I can handle it." She grins maniacally, already smelling their soon-to-be charred flesh.

_I don't believe in heaven or hell._

"**Every day I wonder what would have happened to me if I hadn't helped you that day.**" Arashi sighs, carelessly turning their meal of Makuta fish on the spit above the fire. "**There would only be one mind in my head, I'm sure. And I wouldn't have to put up with this weakling half of me who keeps telling me to run for my life whenever you look at us - me.**"

"Now you're even referring to yourself as 'we'." she replies nonchalantly. "And Mother said I had problems?"

"**You're the one who carries two oversized butterknives.**" he sniffs. "**I have a fan. Much better tool-weapon. Easier to use, and it's so damn happy-fun to watch all the little shrimps go flying when I fan-swing.**"

The first thing they do upon entering the village is to ask to see the local Turaga. The Matoran are ecstatic to see two wandering Toa. "Have you come to free us, Toa?" they ask, wide-eyed with hope. "Are you going to save us?"

And she smiles. "Yes. I've come to set you free."

Poor children.

_I kill, therefore I am._

"Toa..." the Turaga bows to them deeply as they enter his hut. "It's a great pleasure to see you here...it's been so long since our island's Toa were eliminated..."

"**We aim to please.**" Arashi grins.

The Turaga peers at him closely. "You two remind me of something..." His eyes narrow, and then he relaxes. "No matter. Come, pray with me before you begin whatever you intend to do for this village."

"This is the last village on this island?" she asks, surprised.

"Yes." the Turaga answers. "We did not resist when we were taken over. As such, Anubis gave us permission to live. The other five villages were wiped out. We are all that is left."

She narrows her eyes. There are two types of people in this world for her: those she intends to kill (Threats), and those who can be useful to her in some way (Assets). Any who cannot be labeled as an Asset go straight into the Threats category. This Turaga obviously has some kind of connection. He will no doubt report her and Arashi. The last thing they need is for renegade Toa or worse, those troublesome little lackeys of the Triumvirate to come after them.

_You want to meet the Great Spirit so bad?_

She unstraps the two giant daggers from her back.

"Do you wish to be freed now, sir?"

He has no time to answer.

Arashi chuckles as he hits the floor, staff clattering against the hard ground loudly. His body is completely black and burnt. "Nice one." he says approvingly. "**Take care of the authority figure-person first. Genius, Kotro.**"

She grins appreciatively at him. "Have fun with your half of the village, darling."

His smile widens and he unstraps the immense fan, almost larger than he himself is, from his back. She watches him go and sets off to do the same.

_Allow me to introduce you._

The first victim she finds is a young Matoran in this Le-village. "Toa!" he cries, but then screams as she lays a hand on his forehead. More Matoran spill out, all screaming for their Turaga, but he doesn't come for them. She blocks the exits out of the village with her stone powers, knowing full well they can't climb such steep surfaces before she gets to them.

But then, she wonders...what would it be like to see someone besides her or Arashi to bleed?

She grins at the thought.

There's only one Matoran left, wearing a Noble Komau. "Too bad that mask of yours doesn't work." she tells him as he trembles in terror. "You might be able to persuade me to leave you alone." She draws one blade up to her mouth and licks it.

"Ever bled before?"

She pins him down with the handle on one dagger before he can respond. "I can't shock you unless I channel my energy right now." she tells him in response to his shakes. "I just wanna see something..."

A long thin bleeding scratch appears on his chest as she slowly slices the tip of her other blade down. A few droplets of blood slip out, and she watches them, transfixed.

"Beautiful..." she whispers, then jabs her oversized dagger straight into him. He screams as she continues to stab him, his beautiful red blood getting all over the place, her face and body, his face and body, the ground, the nearest fence...

It's everywhere!

_There is no such thing as heaven or hell, nor is there a Great Spirit._

"**Wow, Kotro!**"

She turns at the sound of her companions voice. He's covered in dirt and grime, not as bloody as she, but the sharpened edges of his fan show signs of recent activity.

"**You're in a happy-good mood today, then.**" he remarks, then his expression changes as the light side takes over. "_You sick, sick woman, how could you betray them like that?!_" he screams before he can stop himself, she knows. "_How could you kill those you swore to protect?!_"

"I broke that promise a long time ago..." she whispers as his dark half regains control.

"**Sorry.**" he tells her apologetically. "**He got out again...must be cuz I'm so tired after all that exercise.**"

"I'm tired too." she says, and gets up off the corpse of the Matoran she just killed, tucking her giant daggers into the holsters on her back and leading the way back to their boat.

"**You really did a bad-number on that one there,**" he says. Then, "**Hey, I thought you only liked me and you to heavy-bleed, Kotro. Why'd you kill him like that?**"

She stops for a moment, and he almost runs into her. Then, so soft he can hardly hear her, she speaks.

"I saved him differently than the others. He was special."

"**Ah.**" he replies lightly, and lets it be. She gets back into their boat, and sits down. He gets in after her, and after she takes the tiller, takes out his fan and begins to waft them away from the now uninhabited island. They're going against the wind, so the sail is furled up still. He doesn't care. It's good exercise for him, even though he's just spent the last four hours making sure that every single living Matoran on that island lives no more.

That night, she digs the blade against her own arm again, watching as the crimson fluid pours down into her arm. Killing that Matoran with the thing she usually reserved for herself and Arashi left her riled up, unable to sleep.

But for now, she is content.

She bleeds freely whenever she wishes it.

No god or Great Spirit or whatever to pray to, to be disappointed by.

Kotro Nuva simply doesn't believe in the Great Spirit.

She believes in blood and death.

And the inevitable promise that her electric and stone powers bring of eternal silence.

Oh, how she wishes she could join those poor souls.

The dagger slips a little; her arm is slick with blood.

_Please, please, please..._ she begs silently, closing her eyes as it digs into her arm. _I want to bleed, please, let me bleed some more, don't close up just yet..._

But it's too late; the electrical energy in her body speeds up the healing process.

Already her cuts are healing, leaving no trace of a scar.

Exhausted, Kotro leans back, a smile on her face as tears course down her face. Once again, it's over too soon.

More than anything, she surmises as she falls into a deep slumber, she wishes she could be free.

Just like that Matoran she stabbed earlier that day.

_The only way to be free is to be dead._

_But I'm not dead yet._

* * *

"_Tell me exactly  
What am I supposed to do?  
Now that I have allowed you to beat me!  
Do you think that we could play another game?  
Maybe I can win this time?  
I kind of like the misery you put me through  
Darling, you can trust me completely!  
If you even try to look the other way,  
I think that I could kill this time."  
--Disturbed, "The Game"_

* * *

"_Often people have it wrong, mistakenly believing...that showing mercy to an enemy is kindness. They spare the foe whose life is in their hands. But don't you see? It's an empty existence...to go on living...alone and unloved...when defeat's already cost you your dream!"  
--Haku, "Naruto" Episode 18_

* * *

  
**END.**  
_  
_

* * *

**  
AN: There ya go, my first OFFICIAL somewhat horror-ish thing. More bloody than horror, though. This is more or less classified under the psychological crap in **_**Saw**_** than the pure freakin' scary in something like, say, **_**Resident Evil**_**...but eh.**

**I have this self-hemophobia, meaning I can take seeing other people's blood just fine, but my own in large quantities tends to make me pass out. XD**

**Kotro and Arashi will be appearing in the rewritten **_**Heir to the Flame**_**, for those of you who are interested. Them and their psychological disorders...xD I have fun with Arashi's split personality disorder, though. MAN am I glad I took that psychology class. If you have the option to, I'd recommend taking it. It's so fascinating, or maybe that's just me.**

**Anyway, I'd appreciate it if you'd all click that little lavender-blue-ish button down there. Really I would.**


End file.
